The present disclosure relates to electronic medical records and more particularly, to methods, systems, and devices for automatically generating a list of medical problems from such electronic medical records.
Patient records are commonly maintained within computerized systems as electronic medical records (EMR). Such patient records are typically large, 50-300 Mbytes of data, with several hundreds of clinical notes, and can include many structured data tables each with dozens of entries. Because of their size and complexity, electronic medical records can be challenging for a human to read, and it can similarly be challenging to create and maintain a reliable list of clinical concerns or medical problems.
Thus, a longitudinal patient health record contains large amounts of unstructured data, such as physicians' clinical notes from patient encounters, and substantial amounts of structured data such as medications ordered for the patient. However, patient health records generally do not include an accurate list of clinical concerns relevant to the care of a patient. Such a list of clinical concerns, for example, can be used as a part of a clinical summary of the patient's health record. The list of clinical concerns is often called a problems list. Significant medical expertise and a detailed knowledge of the patient record is needed to create and maintain an accurate problem list and, as a result, an accurate problem list for a patient is usually not available.